Love Me For Me
by Pricat
Summary: Gaara learns he has a rare syndrome making him visually impaired. Now he must learn to adapt and deal with the pressure that comes with it. But a strange looking ninja girl has moved to the Leaf Village alone who's not what she seems. Can Naruto help her
1. New Girl In Village

Love Me For Me

_A/N Let me explain what inspired me to do this, write a fic about Gaara becoming visually impaired/ blind because he's my fave in the anime plus I'm visually impaired myself and I imagined how Gaara would deal with it but he doesn't have his demon.. This is my second Naruto fic._

Hinata was worried about her husband Gaara- kun.

He had been having a few problems lately but they had nothing to do with his demon being removed.

It was to do with his sight.

He had trouble seeing in the dark and sides.

Even Naruto noticed this when a shuriken nearly hit him in the arm.

"Gaara….. maybe you should…." He said silently.

"Should do what?" the Kazekage asked afraid.

"See the doctor.

What if this gets worse?

Hinata's freaked, even Miko is and he's just a kid." The blonde haired ninja told him.

Gaara looked sad but scared hearing that.

"_Maybe I should but what if it's true?_

_What I think I have would make me a bigger freak than when I had a demon inside of me._

_But Naruto and Hinata, even Kankurro and Temari are worried._

_I should go, to ease the worry."_ he thought sadly.

Miko saw his mother Hinata- chan looking out the window.

He was six years old now but looked a lot like Gaara with his spiked red hair and his emerald eyes.

"He..... went to see the medical ninja." she replied forcing a smile.

"Why Mommy?

Is he sick?" Miko asked scared.

He was shy like Hinata.

"No honey he went to get checked out.

He'll be back later." she replied watching him run out.

Unlike his father, he hadn't been born a demon but had Hinata's heart.

Naruto sighed while at the ramen bar.

He had returned home to the Leaf Village.

"What's wrong?

You're normally a bottomless pit." somebody said.

It was Sakura.

"I-It's nothing Sakura- chan." he replied bitterly.

He couldn't forgive her or Sasuke for getting married to each other.

But somebody new was in town.

A red haired ninja girl.

She had lavender eyes, didn't have a head band but wore gloves.

Her eyes looked blankly as her ears followed the sounds.

"Hi are you okay?

I'm Naruto Uzimaki.

I've never seen you before." he said.

"I'm Narina-san.

I..... moved from my old village." she said softly.

Naruto understood looking into her eyes.

_"She's totally blind._

_Maybe I.... could help her._

_She knows what it's like to be all alone._ _"_ he thought as he watched her walk off.


	2. Something Wrong

Love Me For Me

Narina was crying deeply that night alone in the hut she moved into.

She felt alone, a freak.

"I wish I wasn't blind and useless!

That way I could've been a shinobi and made my father proud of me.

But no.

He disowned me and I ran away from my village, my old life.

All I want is somebody to love me, to accept me as I am." She thought.

Naruto had heard the girl crying and felt sad for her.

He knew how it felt to be different.

"_I don't think you're a freak._

_You remind me of Gaara- kun._

_Speaking of him, I'd better go see how he is." _He thought as he left.

Hinata was banging on their bedroom door.

Gaara had locked himself in there and wasn't coming out.

"Please honey come out!" she pleaded but no answer.

Naruto saw Miko outside the house.

"Uncle Naruto!

Daddy's in his and Mommy's room and he won't come out!

You've gotta help." he said.

"_Something is very wrong._

_Gaara- kun wouldn't do this kind of thing._

_It must have to do with going to the medical ninja."_ the spiky blonde haired ninja thought as he came to the bedroom door.

He then blasted it open using chakra.

"G-Gaara?" he whispered hearing soft crying.

The kazekage was sitting hunched in a ball crying.

It scred Naruto to see him like this.

"N-Naruto please just, just go away!" he said through tears.

"Please Gaara tell me.

You're not alone whatever it is that's making you like this." he said.

"I-I'm going blind." was all the red haired man replied.

Those words scared the eighteen year old badly.

"But why?

I don't.... understand." Naruto said.

"They told me there's a rare syndrome in my genes called BBS.

It's what's making me visually impaired.

It's been in there all along but the demon in me was hiding it from me.

It's why I can't see in the dark and see sides.

Now I'm a bigger freak than before." he sobbed.

Naruto was at aloss.

"Y-You're not a freak.

Besides there's this new girl in the Leaf Village who can't see at all.

Hinata and Miko will still love you and the village will still respect you." Naruto replied to him.

He smiled hearing that.

"Thanks for that." he said softly falling asleep.

Naruto nodded as he left.

But in the Leaf Village he heard a gang of ninjas picking on Narina.

"You shouldn't be out here blind girl!

Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson!" they taunted as she shivered in fear but her eyes glowed as she growled and took care of them using her demon's chakra.

"_Wow she rocked!_

_She has a demon like me and Garra._

_Why does my heart feel like it used to around Sakura?"_ Naruto thought as he saw her sink to her knees.

"Are you.... okay Narina- san?" he asked her.

"No not really." she answered falling asleep.

"_I'd better take her home."_ he thought carrying her gently.....


	3. The First to Believe in Her

Love Me For Me

Naruto was watching as Narina woke up in her house.

She was lying in bed.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You were amazing!

You fought off a gang of guys using demon chakra.

How can you do that?" he told her.

Narina blushed.

"It's a long story." She said as Naruto sat beside her on the bed.

Neji was angry as he trained.

"_Why is the village making such a big deal about that new girl?_

_She's nothing but a joke, a loser like Hinata." _He thought.

Hinata noticed Gaara had been quiet and depressed.

She knew it was to do with him being visually impaired.

"Hello Hinata." somebody said bitterly as he showed up.

Hinata shivered as she saw who it was.

It was Neji.

"W-What're you doing here?" she asked scared.

"Can't family visit if they want to?

Where's that blind freak?" he growled.

"I-I don't know!" Hinata replied scared.

Gaara growled seeing Neji pick on his wife.

"_What is his problem with her?_

_I have to do something!"_ he thought but then Neji backed away seeing Miko.

Chakra glowed in his emerald eyes.

"Don't ever hurt Mommy like that!

You're a big bully!" he yelled as he hit Neji with powerful chakra sending him flying.

Gaara was surprised by that but Hinata was scared.

Neji looked pretty spoked running from there at once.

Narina sighed before she spoke.

"It was a long time ago when I used to be able to see...." she began as she began to remember.

_It was a normal day in the Star Village and Narina had been six years old._

_She looked like her mother with her red hair and lavender eyes but she was always alone. The other kids wouldn't play with her because she was visually impaired._

_It was that day.... when she heard it._

_She heard somebody crying in the forest._

_She was curious and wandered in when the grown ups were too busy._

_There beside a pool was a demon._

_It wasn't scary like normal demons. It was an ogre with pointy ears, light pale skin like cherry blossoms and sad, lonely eyes like her's._

_"W-Why're you crying?" Narina asked it._

_It seemed scred, afraid._

_"A human?_

_Why are you not afraid of me?_

_I'm a demon like the Nine tailed Fox._

_Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" it said sadly._

_"No._

_You may be a demon but I feel you're friendly._

_You're..... half blind like me!_

_What's your name?_

_I'm Narina._

_I'm half blind too." the young girl replied._

_"I don't have a name. My parents were ashamed of me so they abandoned me here in this forest and I've been looking for a vessel like me, somebody who understands." the demon replied sadly wiping away tears with her nails._

_"I could be your vessel if you wanted._

_I'm half blind like you but lonely too._

_We're perfect for each other." Narina told her._

_"You would?_

_Thank you Narina._

_You are a friend after all and we will work together to prove them wrong." she told her._

_"I shall call you Sakina." Narina told her._

_"Thank you. It's a pretty name." the demon replied as it's seal appeared on her forehead._

_It meant Friendship in Japanese._

_Narina smiled walking home....._

Naruto was surprised but amazed hearing how she got her demon.

"You mean you became one out of free will to befriend it?

That's sweet." he told her.

"Yes it is. Sakina and I are still friends even...... after we were banished from our village.

My mother grew ill and Sakina and I tried to help her but we failed.

After that happened, my father the leader of our clan banished me.

That's when I lost my sight but Sakina hasn't yet." Narina explained as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay.

I know how that feels.

People avoided me like the Plague because of my demon but they're starting to believe in me like Iruka- sensei did.

He was the first one to believe in me.

Do you have anybody like that?" he told her.

"No." Narina answered sadly.

"I-I could be that one if you..... let me Narina.

I know there's more to you than being without sight.

I'll always..... love you." he managed to get out.

Narina smiled at that while blushing.

"I would like that, somebody who loves me." Narina replied as he left the house.

But somebody was watching him.

It was a girl from the Star Village.

"So you like my sister huh?

I'll have to rough you up a bit." she thought adjusting her head band......


	4. Revenge Solves Nothing

Love Me For Me

Naruto wondered who the angry ninja girl was with light blue hair, green eyes and wore a Star Village head band.

"I'm Mari, Narina's sister. Why do you like my sister?

She's nothing but a freak!" she told him.

"That's not true!" Naruto replied but saw a look in her eyes.

She was with the Akastuki.

"You see a long time ago after my sister became a demon, I was jealous and hated her guts.

But then Kabuto found me and took me to Lord Orchimaru.

It was him that helped me decide to be like them.

All I seek is revenge!" she snarled as he saw a curse mark on her neck.

"_He did this to Narina's sister the same way he did to Sasuke!_

_I won't let her get hurt no matter what._

_Believe it!" _Naruto thought as he saw her run off.

But Gaara was worried.

His son Miko was displaying signs of being a demon.

It scared him to see a child Miko's age wield that much power.

Hinata knew he wasn't himself at the moment but worrying about Miko made things worse.

"He'll be okay.

Nobody else knows about this." She told him.

"For now but soon….. they'll come for him like they did me." Gaara whispered softly.

Hinata didn't understand that he meant the Akastuki gang taking his demon.

"I won't let that happen!" he thought as his eyes closed in sleep.

Neji saw the girl and approached her.

"A Hyuuga huh?

What do you want?" Marini asked angrily.

"You're after that blind demon girl, the one that came to the village a few days ago,

Why?" Neji asked her.

"Because my master wants her demon, Lord Orchimaru.

I sense you don't like my sister either." She replied.

"_Somebody like me who hates their family member just like I do._

_Maybe I can help her._

_But if the others find out, I'm toast!" _he thought as he left with her.

Narina found it hard to sleep that night.

She had a feeling something bad was going to happen to her.

Sakina knew it too.

"_We must go._

_Somebody from our past is here._

_She's working for the Leaf Village's enemy Lord Orchimaru." _The demon told her.

"Who is that?" Narina asked her.

"_A very powerful demon ninja. He steals people's bodies but also demons._

_He's…. the one that took my parents." _Sakina explained to her friend.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you.

We're best friends and partners but you're also my eyes." Narina told her but heard the door skide open.

"W-Who's there?" she asked clutching a kunai.

"Foolish little sister you were always such a freak." The voice said as Narina gasped.

It was her sister Marini.

"Give in to me and become my master's!

Don't make me hurt you!" she said as Narina backed away.

"N-No I won't!

Something bad happened to you.

Let me help!

Sakina can help too." Narina told her.

Marini watched as she climbed out of the window.

_"So that's the way you want to play it huh?_

_Okay then but you're going to lose._

_Unlike you, I've become stronger."_ she thought as she searched for her sister.

Naruto heard crying and found Narina hiding in the Academy.

"What's wrong Nari?" he asked her softly.

"M-My sister, s-she's after me because of Sakina.

S-She wants to take her away from me." she said sadly.

Naruto growled in anger hearing that.

"Don't worry I won't let it happen!

I've a score to settle with them for what they did to Gaara0kun!" he said as red chakra surrounded him.

Suddenly they heard a shuirken hit the wall as Marini and Neji showed up.

"Why're you doing this to her?

She hasn't done anything wrong!" Naruto yelled as the red chakra grew stronger and stronger taking over him.

"She was the reason our mother was killed because of her and her demon!

Our father orfered me to kill her but I couldn't do that so all O want for revenge is her precious demon.

Then my mother can be restored to me and my father." Marina replied sharply.

Narina shivered in fear at that.

"I won't.... let you take Sakina!" she telled as chakra surrounded her and she roared loudly.

Nejo was scared by this.

"What's going on?

We can't fight two demons alone!" he said shaking.

Naruto smiled at that.

"Naruto let me do this!

There's something wrong with my sister.

I saw a strange mark on her.

Let me try." she said as she lunged at Marini sending her flying.

But then Sakina's claw came towards Marini's neck.

"Go ahead, kill me!

That's what you want, isn't it?" the Star Village ninja yelled.

_"No I don't want to kill you._

_That mark on you is the reason you're like this, why you hate Narina for something that was an accident._

_Let me help you see."_ Sakina told her as her chakra destroyed the mark.

Narina and her were falling into a pool of light.

"W-What's going on?" Naruto asked himself.

Marini then saw herself and Narina as little kids, playing, having fun.

They seemed so close.

_"That's the way it used to be...... so long ago."_ Marini murmured as she saw herself as an older ninja ignoring Narina like the other kids in their village did.

_"W-Why is my sister so mean to me?"_ she heard Narina sob as her eyes glowed with chakra.

Memories of the past leading up to now flooded through Marini's eyes.

_"Now I understand._

_Narina was never to blame, it was me._

_I let her down when she needed me._

_Please forgive me Narina."_ she thought as she lay there on the ground eyes closed.

"I-Is she dead?" Naruto asked Narina scared after the light faded.

"No she's just exhausted after using up that chakra.

Now we can be family again." she answered as Neji took Marini to the infirmary....._._


	5. Broken

Love Me for Me

Narina sighed hearing shurikens hitting trees in the Academy.

The students were practising for the Graduation exam that was coming up.

Naruto saw her watching.

"Nari what are you doing there?

You might've got hit by something!" he told her.

He saw sadness in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun.

I just wanted to be….. never mind.

It's not important!" she replied to him.

"What's not important?

You can tell me.

We are friends." He replied to her.

"Naruto come on!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Sakura just go without me, okay?

Just ask Sasuke to go with you!" Naruto replied angrily.

Sakura was scared by his anger.

"_He's still mad at me for marrying Sasuke after he told me how he feels for me._

_I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke and I were meant to be." _She thought walking off.

Narina wondered what was wrong as Sakura walked off.

"It's nothing Nari.

What were you saying before she showed up?" he said.

"I've…. Always wanted to be a Shiobi and help others like you and your friends do but nobody would give me a chance." She explained sadly.

"Why not?

That's a great dream!" he told her.

"In my village, the senseis weren't allowed to train me…. Because of my sight.

Thr day Marini became a genin, I was so happy for her but sad.

Sakina has been teaching me some jutsu." Narina explained softly.

He watched as she made a hand sign and shadow clones of herself appeared.

"Hey cool!

I can do that too!" Naruto said excitedly.

She giggled at that.

"Yes I know but Sakina taught me a powerful jutsu called Demon Possession." she told him.

"Really?

What does it do?" he asked curiously.

Narina smiled as she made the hand signs Sakina had taught her as purple chakra swirled around her.

When it banished, Sakina was standing in Narina's place.

"_What do you think Naruto-kun?_

_Impressed?_

_This jutsu lets me become Sakina and be able to use her powerful chakra."_ she told him.

Naruto's eyes went wide at that.

"_This is amazing!_

_You'd be an awesome ninja Narina._

_I just have to convince Iruka to teach you."_ he thought as she became Narina again after undoing the jutsu.

"Nari I just had an idea!" he said.

"You do?

What is it?" she asked him.

"Wait and see!" he answered running off.

Hinata was scared for Miko.

He'd transformed fully from a human boy to a demon.

"Mommy help me turn back!

I'm scared!" he cried out.

He had light blue fur, claws, emerald eyes, fangs and was small.

Gaara was very scared himself.

"There's no way he can go back to being a boy now.

It hurts me deeply, this and being half blind!

I can't take this anymore!" Gaara said running off into the darkness.

Naruto was worried following Kankurro to the Sand Village.

He was worried for Garra.

"I hope things can be okay again!" he thought as they arrived at the village.

Hinata looked like she'd been crying as she opened the door.

"H-Hinata-chan?

It's okay.

I'm gonna help fix things!" he said smiling.

Miko saw fear in Naruto's eyes seeing him as a wolf like demon.

"M0Miko is that you?" he asked, his body trembling in fear.

"Yeah Uncle Naruto you're afraid of me too, aren't you?

Because I'm like this?

That's...... why Daddy ran away." Miko said sobbing.

"That's not it Miko. He loves you.

It's just..... things are harder for him at the moment." Naruto said looking him in the eyes.

"Really?

Like what?" Miko asked.

"Having to be without his demon because mean people took it from him, having to be a father to you and a good husband to your Mom and being half blind.

He'll come back Miko, I know it." he explained to him.

In his mind he heard a sound that shocked him.

It was crying and it was coming from the desert......


	6. Helping Him Feel Better

**Love Me For Me**

Gaara was lying in the desert sand feeling sad and depressed. His son had a demon in him and he was going half blind but that hurt him more than what was happening to Miko.

Tears fell from the man's emerald eyes.

Naruto was scared as he found him.

"G-Garra-kun?" he said softly but the red haired man wasn't listening.

"Please just leave me here Naruto!

I'm nothing, a freak!" he said harshly.

Naruto couldn't leave him here by himself.

It just wasn't right.

"Gaara you're not a freak.

Hinata still thinks you're a great father and Miko thinks you're an amazing father so you'll be totally blind, so what?

I know you can still have fun and be yourself with out your sight because your other senses will become stronger like Narina." he assured him seeing Garra get to his feet.

"Naruto...... you're making sense for once.

It's just all my life, I-I've been an outcast and the pain still hurts me to this day but I keep thinking of the new pain people will hurt me with because of this.

I wish I could be like you.

Nothing bothers you, not really." Gaara told him.

Naruto blinked back tears at Gaara's words.

"That's not true.

A lot of things bother me like people not understanding me because of the Nine Tailed Fox in me or when Neji picks on Hinata.

But right now I'm...... worried about you along with Hinata and the others." he answered as Gaara's mouth was wide open at that.

"_I-I never knew he truly cared."_ Gaara thought as he got to his feet but he had a head ache but it wasn't caused by his demon since it had been taken from him. Naruto then reached out his hand and Gaara took it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and the others Naruto." he replied to him.

"It's okay.

We know how hard you've been finding it learning that you're half blind because of a rare syndrome." he answered him as they walked back to Konoha.

But Marina was worried seeing Gaara with Naruto. Since they'd became friends, she'd had this feeling that they were meant to be but knew that it would never happen.

"_Would he ever truly love somebody who couldn't see and relies on her demon to help her see."_ she thought as she went back inside her house. Naruto had seen her and knew that she would be worried.

Gaara then wondered who Naruto was looking at.

"Her name's Marina.

She's the girl I told you about." he replied to him.

He wondered why she was always shy around the other villagers but wanted to talk to her......


End file.
